SAVIOR
by cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake
Summary: alexander and raven are fighting. an raven and him get through it or will ravven run from an evil alexander with plans for her. WIll she run to trevor one of the few people who are there for her to whom will she end up with. r&r sorry cant write lemons:
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second vk fanfic. i have one im still updateing called A sterling non the less. so plz bare with me this is sorta shpert its so i can get a feel of those of ya'll whom are intrested in so read and reveiw**

* * *

I looked over at Trevor. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately. It seemed to be more often the worse mine and Alexander s fight got worse. I wanted nothing more for us to either break up or stop fighting. It was officially safe to say I hated Alexander right now. He was a little jealous that I was spending more time with some boys I knew. I told him that he didn't need to worry I tried to tell him that I love him, but he won't listen. The stupid jerk is just insecure and he's taking it out on me. Alexander also wasn't so happy that I wasn't really Goth. Yes, you heard right. I'm a bit more prep than I used to be, and I've steadily began wearing lease black and more color. I was now in the part of some black with another color, but nothing pastel I will always refuse to wear pastels. I do love all the neon colors and loud colors so basically I'm still different. I couldn't stay here any more I wanted and needed to cry, but I had to hide first 2 minutes to lunch I can make it. I can wait and hide before I break down can't I.

The bell rang and man was I so glad I grabbed my books and hurried to my locker and didn't take the time to make sure nobody was following. I grabbed my relic jacket and ran outside. I sat under one of the huge willow trees on the outer edge of the campus and cried. I hated my self for being so weak. I was so caught up in my own world I didn't hear any one approach, until they sat next to me and began to hold me and rock me. I looked up. To see of all the people in the world it was Trevor.

" Raven." he whispered. I looked at him.

"Raven what's wrong?" he asked me.

" Nothing's wrong Trevor. Nothing's wrong." I lied and I knew he saw right through it.

" Raven you and I both know that's B.S. How stupid do you think I am?" he asked. I couldn't hold it in I had to laugh and it felt real good, but boy did he looked pissed. So I looked at him." Do you really want me to answer the ' How stupid do you think I am?' question?" I asked while mocking him. He look at me and smiled.

" No, but I do want you to tell me what's wrong I've never seen you so tore up. Honestly I have to admit it tore me up to se you crying like you were. So again tell me what's wrong and NO bullshit. Please." I looked up at him. Yes, up he's a little taller than I am.

" Alexander, and I are fighting right now." I told him, like it was no big deal, but he in turn saw right through that one too.

" Okay, do you care to elaborate, please." I shook my head.

" Come on Raven. Please tell me. You might not believe me, but I just want to help." he begged there was no way I could deny him now.

" He's mad at me because I'm fitting in more therefore hanging out with more of my guy friends. He's just acting like an insecure jerk. Who knew that he would be so upset by me being more normal in my own way and fitting in while still being different. I love the new me. My mom is happy that I'm slowly weaning off of black. They wanted to take a picture just in case it didn't last, and both of them have never been more proud of me, but he won't accept the fact that I'm happy. The last fight was the worst. We spent three hours yelling, at each other. Then I walked out of the house and Jameson found me half way down the street and drove me home. I'm going to meet him tonight and tell him I'm through, because I can't deal with it any more. I've given him chance after chance and it just gets worst." I just broke, and it all came out. Trevor looked at me with remorse. And he held me tighter. It was true that are friendship had grown a little stronger since that English project, but I didn't know it was this close yet. I liked that I had someone comforting me. I looked at Trevor, he looked so sweet, and I could tell he really cared.

" Trevor, do you think you could drive me home. I really don't wanna go back in to that class and have everyone ask me what's wrong." I asked him he looked at me before nodding his head.

We got up and walked to his car. I climbed into the passenger, side I live about fifteen minutes from the school, and it only took about 6 for me to fall asleep. I soon began dreaming.

**Trevor point of view( play I don't wanna miss a thing-aero smith)**

I took Raven to her room. She looked so beautiful, and peaceful. God I loved her, I didn't want to leave. I laid her in the bed and took her Vans off her feet and set her under the covers. I was about to leave when she started screaming and moving violently. I came over and laid next to her and held her. She calmed down the screaming redused to a whimper. Then she smiled and said my name, but her face so turned to a look of horror.

" Get out!" she shouted. " No you don't understand he's so mad, please he'll hurt you." she was now crying. I couldn't help but wonder, what she was dreaming about. I really didn't want to wake her up.I will wait a few more minutes to see if it gets better. It didn't.

" NO! Alexander! Please don't do it! I don't want to be a vampire any more! Please! I don't Love you any more!" she shouted then her face twisted in pain and she screamed. I had to wake her up.

I shook her gently and she shot up crying I held her tighter, 'til she calmed down.

" Shhh, it's ok. It was a nightmare. It's over now. I sat there comforting her.

* * *

**so plz reveiw and tell me what u think. the best review will end up with the story dedicated to thm so click tht button cuz it makes me happy seeing ur reveiws cuz im an email adict.**


	2. Beloved

Alexander....... ihad never seen him look so evil. the look of pure hatred on his face ,  
it vexed me to no and; and scared me to death with no death to come. He looked as though he wanted to kill me, and the scarier part is i thought that he really would. beinng the only thing between him, and my pulsing blood,  
was my beloved had snapped, when Trevor, and myself had come to the mansion. As soon as we walked, the door he began to rant and rave about me cheating on him. then begain to speak of my audacity to bring trevor to the streling house. it was true that i had come to tell Alexander that i no longer wanted to see him, but i was not seeing trevor at the there was no time to think alexander position himself to spring, begining in an attacking position. i shouted at trevor telling him he needed to get away. Alexander agreeded vehemently, and began to talk about how he was going to change me right this very moment. he said i would be his forever.  
"No!!" i yelled sharply" i dont want to be a vampire and more. i love trevor not you, and there isn't a think you can do about it." with thus he sprang latching on to my jugular as i screamed in pain.  
Shooting up i heard someone whispering to me that it was only a dream, soothingly while they held me, i thought it was parents, and almost wanted to believe it was aLexander. even thoug h i secrectly longed for it to be trevor. When i opened my eyes i learned that it was a mirecale trevor was there holding me, and then i did did something i thougt i would never do willingly. a reaction of sorts after the fact, because he lweaned down and gently kissed me, and then i replied making the kiss more ruff by feeding my love for him into it, and my quieted fears, with his soothing elemenet all seemed like was even moved to the deepest darkest crevest of my brain, locked a way in a sound proof metal box. i still kneew i had to worry about him because it was mere hours from sunset and he would be pissed, because vampires know excatly when they lose their loved ones of any kind, and they know excatly how, and to whom they lose them !!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. beatuiful eyes

"Trevor we need to talk." She said.

Oh great here it comes. I thought, she's gonna take back the precious kiss that can only come from her angelic mouth. I should have know, she was probably still asleep and thought I was Alexander.

" Okay, what do you wanna talk about." Jeez Trev, that's a stupid reply.

" Well about the kiss, I shouldn't have done that, cause I'm still going out with Alexander, but don't get me wrong I loved it, and I don't wanna take it back, as a matter of fact I had been trying to plan to break up with Alexander, its a just the fact still is that I am currently going out with him." She rushed hurriedly.

She started to blush oh go say something you idiot. She just spilled a lot too you and your just staring at her like she has ten eyes. You I was staring that bad. " Oh…… Well honestly I shouldn't have kissed you with out your permission its just your so beautiful and I've been wanting to for the longest of times, actually since kindergarten, and well I just couldn't stop myself once I thought it. Now I really should since you feel so bad, but I don't want to and simply I wont.: I gave in a small teensy wittle speech.

She smiled, and giggled. Oh wow Raven Madison Goth extrodinare giggled. Stop the press call the mayor, we must rejoice and celebrate this momentous occasion. I laughed to myself.

" What's so funny?" She asked.

" Nothing I was just thinking to myself. The thought just made me laugh a bit." I admitted a partial truth.

" Trevor I have a very serious question."

"Yes, ask what is it."

" I was wondering if you would come with me to Alexander's when I break it off with him tonight. Besides it will make my mum happy to see me with you. I'm afraid of him right now, and honestly alittle scared to go at all. Let alone, well alone. Having you there would make it so much more easier."

" How could I disagree to that. You just gave a mini speech. In other words yes. I'll accompany you" I replied.

She smiled got up grabbed some clothes out of the closet and left to the bath room. I was in high heaven. Ten minutes later she came back in the room, wearing a black sundress, and hot pink flats. She grabbed a hair dryer and walked back into the bathroom. i heard it turn on, and a few later she walked back in. she now had a hot pink headband in her hair, and it kept it out of her face, except for her bangs that can to her eyes and went straight across. She had on black eyelinner and hot pink eye shadow, and a clear gloss with a bit of a pink tint. All in all she was stunning.

" You look nice." I said.

" Thanks." She said blushing.

" You ready, cause if you are we can leave now." She nodded and we walked down stairs and I opened my car door for her. She slid in effortlessly and put on the seat belt. I walked around to the other side. I got in and looked at her. At this time I looked in her eyes and fell in love with their purple glow.

" Are you wearing contacts?" I asked. She shook her head.

" No. my eyes are naturally this color, but I wear brown contacts to cover it. I just assumed its not normal ,and that's not something I wanted to be known as. The girl with freak eyes." She revealed.

" there not freak eyes. Actually their the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

I leaned over and kissed her, I felt so much love I thought my heart would burst. I wonder if she feels the same way. I started the car and within a matter of minutes we were pulling up in front of the streling mansion.

I got out and opened her door, then we proceeded to walk to the front door, were I knocked on the thick heavy wooden door.

A scary looking man all frail and old, with shallow looking skin answered.

" Hello, Jameson is Alexander awake yet?"

" yes , miss raven come in he'll be down in a minute."

I followed her inside to a sitting room. Within seconds Alexander was in the room with a look of pure anger on his face.

" Why did you bring him here Raven! Why! To rub it in my face the fact that you cheated on me! The fact you gave your heart to some one who doesn't care and will just throw it out when another girl looks his way! I can't believe this. I was willing to forgive you but then you bring him here, and now I just don't know!" he started yelling. He walked over to her and slapped her across the face.

" That's it you had no right to do that. It was outta line!" I screamed andthen proceeded to punch him as hard as I could in the face. All he did was shove me aside. Hit the wall and tried to get up but I couldn't.

"Alexander! I came to break up with you! Its over! I don't want to see, and I will leave and you wont ever talk to me again!"

"That's what you think, but if I cant have you no one can. I will turn you right now you'll be mine, and I'll go back to Romania and rule over the vampire world.


	4. one of the many saviors

I was freaking out, Alexander had just shoved Trevor into a wall. I screamed at him telling him I was here to break up with him and leave and never see him again. He just told me….*sob* that he was going to change me and, and ,an..*sob*sob*… and take me back to Romania. He said we would rule over the vampire. Its what I always wanted but now…. I just don't want it. My mind reeled.. Trevor.. Oh my god1 I have to get Trevor to the hospital, its most likely that he has a few bruised, or fracture, broken, and maybe even shattered bones. Oh god why did I bring him here.*sob*. I ran upstairs desperately trying to get away from him. I dodged into a room that I had never seen before, because the door wasn't easily noticed. Once in there I crawled under the bed.(a/n yea I kno childish but jst wait for it.)

When I rolled under the bed I fell through the floor. I was in a small room now. It had a coffin in it. Around it was a circle of dirt. Romanian I'm assuming. I the door above me closed when I moved from the spot I laid on, but opened a gain once I reapplied pressure to it. Awesome I was now hiding in the perfect spot. I pulled out my cell phone and did the only thing I could think to do in this situation….. I called Jagger and Luna.

*ring*ring*RING****

" hello, Luna speaking who is this."

" hey umm.. Luna its Raven and I need yours and Jagger help, right now at the sterling mansion!"

" ok breathe what's wrong?" Jagger was on the phone now.

" Alexander is. Well I can to call it off because we've been fighting a lot lately and I brought Trevor, I don't really know why I did but I did, and well he freaked and slapped me and Trevor yelled at him and got thrown against a wall and is unconscious and now im hiding and he wants to change me and take me to Romania to rule the vampire world.*sob*sob*sob*(breath)*more sobbing*"

" ok we'll be there within 5 minutes."

"hurry" I whispered.

"RAVEN! COME OUT COME OUT! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME?" Alexander was walking through the house screaming.

"RAVEN!"

Another door opened "RAVEN!" Alexander's screaming was getting louder, and he was slamming doors so hard it sound like they were being ripped off their hinges. His anger was enabling him to sense me, and that was making him angrier but that's good it means he won't find me anytime soon.

I heard the heavy front door open and shut then Jagger's voice rang through the house. Another savior. Thank god…

_**ok yea I know it's been forever and this chappie is short but i'm trying to get back into the swing of this story, and its hard because I forgot were I was taking it. But I still I have the basic idea I know that I owe u guys a lot more, and for those wondering it **__**WILL NOT BE A JAGGERxxxxRAVEN STORY. STRICLY TREVAN STRY!**_

_TLK TO U LATER FOREVR AND ALWAYS THE BESTEST CUPCAKE EVR, PLZ DON'T BURN ME EVEN THOUGH I KNO I DESERVE IT BYE._

_the evil cuppycake_


	5. its overreally?

Alexander! come out here!" Jagger called, "we need to talk!"

" About what!" he replied starkly, "about how my girlfriend is trying to leave me for some pathetic human. an insulate worthless piece of crap that has tortured her, all of her life!"

" No about how your trying to hurt the girl you supposedly love."

" how would i hurt her she wants this. remember"

" No Alexander she doesn't want it anymore you have to let her go."

" but I love her…" Alexander's voice was getting softer as they talked, like a little kid that got in trouble but is realizing why.

" then let her go unharmed and unchanged. If you really loved her you would do what's in her best interest."

" But but why doesn't she love me any more…" he was whispering now.

" Because you two have grown apart." Jagger replied.

"ookkkkaayy…..*sob*" Alexander was crying now.

"Raven! You can come out now!" Luna called.

Guess its time to make my appearance. I ran down the stairs and straight to Trevor's slacked body. I grabbed him in my arms begging him to talk to me to open his. To just do something. I could barely feel his chest rising with weak slow, unsteady breathes. I held him closer as my tears fell black onto his cheek. He moved slightly and I noticed his breathes coming a bit stronger, and more pronounced. He opened his eyes blinking rapidly. He looked up at me.

" He Rav. Don't cry please. Please don't cry. I'm just fine really bruised up but I'm fine." Trevor said. He was lying there In a heap and he was worried about me. He shifted and soon he was holding me telling me everything was fine that he was fine and that I was okay. He said everything was over. I wanted to believe him but I had this little tug in the back of my head.

We got up and started talking with Luna and Jagger, and how we were gonna either all hang at my house or Trevors….

_**ok yeah I know another short chappie, but I put out 2 in one night that's better than nothing I ran outta ideas for the neaxt scene but didn't want you guess to have to wait to see how trevor was becuz my brain wasn't working propely. Thnxs for bearing wit me and review plz. Special thnx to**_

books of fantisy15_** and **_tridecalogisms


	6. pushy!

We ended up at Trevor's house and I was grateful, because I didn't want to have to try to explain to my parents why I randomly skip half of school and bring home three people. My ex being non of which. Trevor's parent of course weren't home as usual so his was easier. So here we were all sitting in Trevor's room joking around and having a good time. Please don't tell me I'm dreaming cause this is all I've ever wanted. We were talking bout anything and everything when Luna pipes up.

" so when's the wedding?" Luna giggled.

" Luna! We're not even dating yesh!" I yelled astonished, "pushy much?"

I glanced at Trevor only to see he had his head down I could barely see a blush tainting his cheeks. Wait we weren't dating were we. I don't know if I'm ready for that after everything went so wrong with Alexander. ' what are you saying of course your ready!' 'shut up voice.'

"Luna!" I suddenly announced, "I need to talk to you now please."

She nodded and we walked out to the front yard.

_**Okay this is very short and im aware but im stuck and since no one not asingle person reviewed last chappie I have absolutely no insite to what you wanna see happen I wanna here your ideas so speak up or no update. The idea I use with get credit were credits due soooo plz review with your opinion. Sorry to be soo harsh but it needs to be done.**_

_**-cupcake**_


End file.
